King's Disastrous Love
by Lilbloo20
Summary: King alone in the monster association's layer stumbles upon an injured Do-s and saves her. The consequences of that action causes him to question the real values of a hero and himself. Though will forbidden love bloom between the two or will society destroy them both?
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

**Now this is my first one punch man story!****King is surprisingly my favorite cause of how he is.**

**Soooo what will I do with my favorite character??**

**Give him some luck!!!**

**I don't own anything by the way.**

**]**

The dark corridors loomed high as cracks and signs of damage made the walls look worn and old. Dried blood and scattered body parts of monsters littered the floor. Standing before the decimated bodies was a tall man with slicked back long blonde hair and three vertical scars over his left eye.

This man is king. The 7th ranked S-class hero and has the title of :**"Strongest Man on earth."**Though that was just the title. In truth king was by far the weakest of all heroes. The great technique the ,"King's Engine", was just the acceleration of his heart beat due to anxiety. Whether to admit it or not the fame was honestly bothersome. The attention the hero association gave him was over bearings.

_"For fucks sake I just wanted to play new dating sim game!!"_

Currently him and few other heroes gathered in Z-city to deal with the new threat of the monster association. The party he had left with consisted of 3rd S-class hero bang, his brother boom, and the B-class rank 1: Blizzard of hell, fubuki.

"Yet how did I end up the only one separated..." The bags under he's eyes clearly noticeable. He was honestly afraid at this point, but lucky enough no monster came near due to his ,"King's engine", roaring from his chest.

"To be honest it looks like saitama came through here already." He wondered staring at massive holes in the brick structures of the halls.

"h-help me..."

Startled he jumped at hearing a voice he didn't recognize a pool of sweat gathering on his forehead.

_"I didn't hear anything at all. Walk away. Find saitama and go home!"_

With that in mind he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

_"_p-please...someone h-help me..."

The voice sounded more desperate and that of a woman. This inturn stopped him in his tracks.

_"Damn it!!"_

Following the voice he turned right into a hallway to come across a massacre. Human remains disposed of in a heap of flesh and blood.

_"What could have done this!?" _

The thought of the impending doom causing him to pale substantially.

"h-help..."

The voice begged much closer now. Looking closer saw a body moving. Eyes widening he watched a woman in risque BDSM outfit crawl towards him. She had cuts along her body and a deep gash near her hip. What drew him in was her long blonde hair and pink eyes with black sclera, she also had a giant pink heart on her forehead.

"Please help me..." Her gloved hand reached for his leg as she begged.

"Aren't you the one fubuki faced?" He questioned coldly, but on the inside he was freaking out.

_"Calm down she's injured!"_

Do-s looked up and paled at the sight of king. He's intimidating aura causing her to shrink in on herself.

"p-please spare me!" Tears at the corners of her eyes. To encounter sweet mask and survive was lucky, but to encounter king and live?

She was doomed.

"I...Promise I'll stop h-hurting people...I-I'll give you information on all the monster association...I'll be your slave! Just please spare me!" She was begging and crying on the ground. The pitiful state causing a slight discomfort in him.

_"I really shouldn't do this, but..."_

"Do you vow to keep your promise?" He questioned looking down at the teary eyed girl. The crying stopped as she looked up hopefully at him.

"Yes!! I'll be good!" She begged cling onto his leg. She knew she looked pathetic, but she wanted to live. She prayed to anything that he would believe her to spare her, but in the back of her mind she had doubt.

_"I promised sweet mask the same thing, yet he had almost killed me!"_

That man was a real **_monster _**in disguise. The charimsa all seemed fake to her now as she had witnessed his true face.

She started at the man before her. The aura of intimidation as he stared down into her soul.

"I'll let you live." He said finally a look of boredom ,yet he was actually appreciative. He hoped that this mon-no woman could reform and become something good.

"T-thank you!" She cried holding onto his leg tighter causing him to blush slightly. Though to others he looked red with rage. In fear she scooted back slightly afraid of angering her savior. Wincing she held the gash with her hand.

"Are you hurt?" The booming voice of his making her quiver in fear.

"I-it's just a scratch..." She whimpered,but pain doubled and she clenched her side tightly.

Thinking fast he ripped piece of his shirt to wrap around her waist to hold down the bleeding. She stayed still in shock as one of the strongest heroes was helping her...a monster. The thoughts of romance cluttered her mind before shaking the idea away.

"Can you stand?" He asked gently. With a meek nod she stood wobbly on her heels , only now noticing how tall the hero was compared to her.

_"Even if I tried to face him I'd still be no match..."_

As she was thinking this king's brain was function at a high speed of thought trying to come up with a plan?

_"What should I do?! Tell her to show me the way outta here? Take her to the others? They'll probably kill her if I do though..." _

Taking a deep breath he looked at the scared womam before him.

"All right I've decided." The obvious threat looming in his voice causing her to freeze.

_"Did he decided to kill me instead! No I gotta show him I'm worth something!"_

Without warning she quickly removed the top half of her bikini exposing her massive bosom with light pink nipples.

"Your coming with me back to my apartment."

"I'll let you do anything to my body...please spare me!"

Both froze as the words and situation caught both off guard. Do-s was mortified not only did she panic at the fact that she exposed her body to him, but she assumed the worst.

King on the other simple stared at the rather impressive assets she offered ,but kept a naturally face.

The inner thoughts of king though..

_"BOOOOOOOOOOBIES!!!"_

"Put your top back on, we have to treat your wounds before they get any worse." Turning he started to head off only giving a backward glance.

"And to let you know I'm a honorable man, I never go back on my word." He gave her the best good smile he could without looking intimidating.

This caused her to blush up a storm and cover herself.

_"He's so cool!"_

The reason why he walked away though was to cover the forming bulge in his pants as he walked further down the hallway sweat trinkling down his face.

_"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this..."_

**]**

**And done.**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, It's lilbloo.

I need to make an announcement for everyone. I'm dealing with a bunch of work issues, and some personal ones as well. I'm okay...just can't focus on writing alot. So I would like to put out there that I am dropping some of my least popular stories.

That includes the ones for sekirei, fairy tail and one punch man. I bit off more than I could chew with trying to update my stories constantly.

I will continue making my Bnha stories and Demon slayer stories with a promise of longer chapters.

I would like to devote my attention to the stories that you all love. I'd especially love the support of Unity in silence for there help on everything and that I would like you to support them and their stories as well.

If anybody wants to adopt one of my writings please let me know.

Still thank you all for being understanding and loving all these stories! I love you all who have inspired me to write!

Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
